Truth or Dare PJO, HOO
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Rachel, Nico, Piper, Leo and Jason play truth or dare!
1. Up and Down

Chapter 1- Up and Down

Nico walked up to Percys cabin. He was looking for all his friends, he couldn't find them anywhere, he opened the door and saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, Jason, Piper, Thalia and Leo sitting in a circle laughing.

"What's going on?" Nico asked standing in the door way. Percy and Annabeth looked up at him.

"We're playing truth or dare- Piper just had to flirt with Apollo. It was hysterical." Said Percy. Nico looked at Piper she was laughing but looked like she was slowly getting a sun burn. He laughed and sat down next to Leo who was on his back laughing hysterically.

"So who's next?" Leo asked whipping a tear from his eye.

"Did all that laughing knock out the little sense you had Valdez?" said Piper. " I get to ask so… Nico, Truth or Dare?" Nico thought for a moment.

"Dare." Everyone starred at him. "What!" he asked.

"Nico, you might die. Do you have a will yet?" said Thalia. Nico starred at her.

"You're scared of her?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I pick dare so, dare." Piper thought for a moment then smiled.

"I dare you to take a picture of you and Thalia kissing and send it to Hades and Zeus." Nico starred at her.

"Can I chicken?" the whole group shook their heads. "Darn." He stood up and Jason shoved Thalia up too.

"K, I got the camera." Said Leo. He held up a bronze camera with a million buttons. Nico leaned closer to Thalia and she did the same. They were about 2 inches away. Nico gulped and kissed her. Nico heard the click and pulled away. Thalia shook her head then sat back down. He looked at Leo. The camera had printed two copies of the photo. Nico realized he had been closer to her then he thought. He blushed.

"Gimme that." He took the pictures and Rachel passed him a black Sharpie, he scribbled across the side on one. _Hey thanks- love, Nico_ and on the second _Hi, dad! What'd ya think? _He grunted and waved a drachma in the air. He threw the first picture up and said. "Zeus, Mt. Olympus." Then he fished another drachma from his aviators jacket and did the same, only this time he said, "Hades, the Underworld." A few minutes later thunder shook the globe and Nico squeaked and hid behind the person closest to him- which happened to be Thalia (Nico- Are you _trying _to get me killed? Me- It's a poissibilty)

"DI ANGELO!" Zeus bellowed from the courtyard. The door of Percys cabin slammed open and Zeus stepped in. "Where is he?" everyone in the cabin was frozen but Nico was trembling slightly hoping he wouldn't notice him. Zeus noticed Thalia. "Thalia! What were you doing with that Underworld boy!" She didn't say anything, just then a giant explosion came front outside- Nico cursed under his breath- usually his dad never checked his mail, why now! The door banged open again and Hades burst in.

`Where is that no good dirty rotten daughter of Zeus!" he looked around the room then saw Zeus. "Why you!-" he steped closer to him and they starred at each other. "I can't believe your ignorant daughter!"

"My daughter! What about your son!" electricity sparkled in the air and the hairs on Nicos arms stood up.

"Whoa, whoa!" said Percy stepping dangerously close to the gods. "this is all a big miss understanding!" the gods glared at him.

"How is there any other explanation for THIS!" Hades said pulling out the picture.

"We're playing Truth or Dare, the kiss meant absolutely nothing." Nico said as he stood up from behind Thalia. The gods stared at him.

"great…" mumbled Hades as he turned into a supernova and left. Zeus starred at Nico then back at his daughter.

"That better have been all, Di Angleo." He said as he disapered. When nico opened his eyes again everyone was starring at him.

"What?" He asked. Leo pointed to Nico side casually looking in Nicos eyes. Nico looked down, he was holding Thalias hand he sceamed and fell over one of the bunks. He sat up to everyone but Thalia laughing hysterically. "Ow." He sat back down next to Rachel.

"So, whos next Nico?" asked Percy. Nico looked around the room.

"Grover, Truth or Dare?..."

Chapter 2-


	2. Water or Foliage

Chapter 2- water or foliage

"Grover, Truth or Dare?" asked Nico. Grover jumped, great now he had to choose.

"Ummm… Dare?" Grover decided. Nico smiled eviley.

"I dare you to go to the lake with Percy and kiss the first Nymph." Grover gulped. He was so glad Juniper was over at her friends house.

"Hey, why do I have to go?" asked Percy.

"To make sure he does it." Said Nico. Grover jumped off the bunk he had been sitting on.

"Let's go." Percy and Grover stepped out and headed over to the lake. Percy stuck his head in the lake and a Nymph floated up and looked at Grover. Grover sighed and kissed the Nymph who almost pulled him under. He stood up and turned around, it was over. He blinked and found a very red Juniper standing in front of him.

"Juniper!" he asked. Juniper slapped him across the face and poofed into green smoke. "Juniper!" he called and began running towards Junipers tree in the forest. When he past Nico rolling over laughing behind a tree. He gave him a look that he hopped said _I'll kill you later _(FYI- Nico was slightly scared of Grovers glare) and ran off to Junipers tree.

_Percys POV:_

Percy walked next to Nico back to his cabin- he had to admit that seeing Grover being slapped was sort of funny. He walked into the room and Rachel asked.

"Where's Grover?" Nico laughed from the floor.

"He's chasing Juniper, she kind of, ended up there." He glared at Nico. "So, I guess I'll pick. Umm… Jason, Truth or Dare?..."

_**Grover: why did you make me kiss a girl in front of my girlfriend? **_

_**Me: just be glad I didn't make you do what my friend suggested **_

_**Grover: which was?**_

_**Me: that you would have to lick cheese off Percys check.**_

_**Grover:…**_

_**Percy:… **_

_**Me: That's what I said. And I REALLY need help with TRUTHS, so send some truths- I suck at truths.**_


	3. Is That a Chicken Up There?

Chapter 3- is that a chicken up there?

"… Jason, Truth or Dare?" said Percy. Jason looked up.

"Uh… Dare." Said Jason. Percy thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"I Dare you to 'fly' up to the top of the Big House and do the chicken dance." Jasons jaw dropped and everyone laughed. He stood up and went over to the base of the Big House. He 'flew' up and stood on the top. A small group started gathering around the Big House. Jason gulped and- before he knew it, the actual music started blaring and Jason cursed as he danced, with camera flashes below. He jumped off the roof and hid by Thalias tree till the crowd left. When he went back in the cabin everyone was laughing. He sat back down next to Piper. She giggled when she noticed he was blushing.

"I think you where a very funny chicken." She laughed which made Jason blush even more.

"Ya, well, I guess it's my turn." He looked around the room and his eyes locked on Percy- he was so getting it.

"Percy Truth or Dare?" Percy blinked.

"But I just asked you." He said.

"Yes, but you were asking for Grover, you haven't gone yet. So, Jackson, Truth or Dare?"

_**Jason- why am I so evil?**_

_**Me- because I couldn't think of how you would really react.**_

_**Jason- oh **_

_**Me- I REALLY need help with TRUTHS, so send some truths- I suck at truths.**_


	4. Botichelli?

Chapter 4- Botichilli?

"... So, Jackson, Truth or Dare?" said Jason from across the room.

"Dare." Said Percy without hesitation.

"I Dare you to go to Long Island Sound and make a large scene via the painting Botichilli drew of Aphrodite." Said Piper. Everyone looked at her. "What, Jason would have said something stupid like 'Kiss Rachel.'" Percy looked at Jason- it seemed like Piper had been dead on. Percy stood up and headed out side. Everyone gathered at the window to watch, Leo was at the front still holding the bizarre camera ready to ruin Percys life.

"This. Will. Suck." Said Percy as he walked over to the beach, he walked into the water and summoned a couple crabs, placed them on the beach. He got Rainbow the Hippocaimpie to lift a giant sea shell on the edge of the beach. He sighed and made a wave of water come from behind and stood on the shell. He held Aphrodites scarf (Which at some point he went and got from the attic) around him and posed. A couple minutes later he went back to his cabin to strangle Jason.

"Jason, come here." He said standing outside the cabin as everyone else burst into laughter.

"ha ha ha, ya sure." Jason laughed and stepped out. Percy tackled Jason to he ground and held his sword to his throat.

"Percy!" yelled Annabeth from the cabin. The whole group ran out and ripped Percy off of Jason. Percy couldn't believe Jason- like really! They went back in the cabin and Percy sat down next to Annabeth who was giggling.

"Rachel Truth or Dare?..."

**Jason- Okay, first I'm evil then I'm stupid? I think I'm seeing a pattern. **

**Percy- yes, but now I'm the evil one.**

**Me- NO, not true at all.**


	5. The Truth!

Chapter 5-

"… Rachel Truth or Dare?" said Percy. Rachel looked up and smiled.

"Truth!" everyone stared at her.

"Wuss. Fine, ummm… Who do you 'like'?" Rachel rolled her eyes and Annabeth stared at Percy.

"Percy, you're as bad as Jason." He shrugged. "Okay, Rachel, What is the square root of the 10th power of 8?" she asked. Everyone stared at her eyes wide.

"Yes, and you're worst then Jason." Said Leo fiddling with some copper wires absently and starring at her like _'You really think that's a good question?' _

"Okay, let's just go with Percy question, alright?" said Jason in the washroom tending to his bleeding neck.

"Alright, well no one actually- I really can't. Oracle of Delphi." Rachel gestured to herself. Percy blushed.

"Right." He said. Some people laughed and Jason fake laughed from the bathroom sarcastically.

"Jason, get out here, Rachel's about to ask someone Truth or Dare, it should be good." Said Piper. Jason came out of the bathroom and sat down.

"So, Rachels, who's next?" asked Jason. Rachel thought for a moment, she was stumped. Then just as she was about to say 'Annabeth' when Grover walked in with a murderess glare. He pointed to Nico who yelped and hit behind a bunk.

"He is sooooo dead." Nico popped up from the bunk and pulled out his sword. Percy stood up. He went over to Grover.

"G-man, I know what he did was really mean and all but let it go. Juniper forgave you right?" Grover nodded his eyes still on Nico. "Then just sit down and let's play Truth or Dare." Grover sighed and sat down near the door. Percy went back to Annabeth. "Nico put your sword away. The big scary satyr won't hurt you." Nico sat down and everyone looked at Rachel- except Leo. He was fiddling with the same copper wires and it was slowly turning in some sort of wind up toy.

"Leo," He looked up and smiled crookedly.

"This should be good."

"So Valdez, Truth or Dare?..."


	6. Flaming Kid!

Chapter 6- Flaming kid!

"… So Valdez, Truth or Dare?" said Rachel. Leo was smiling, he loved this game and watching Jason do the chicken dance had been priceless.

"Dare." He said putting the wind up toy in his jacket pocket and starring at Rachel.

"I Dare you to go find someone that doesn't know about your- gift (Fire) and pretend like you just spontaneously combusted." Leo smiled, this would be fun. He stood up brushed off his shirt.

"I bid you ado my none flaming friends." He saluted then walked out Percys cabin. He walked over to a group of Aphrodite girls that Leo was sure he'd never seen before. He went up to them and waved.

"Hi girls, how we doing today?" the girls giggled.

"Good. It's a little warm though." Said one of the girls.

"Ya, I guess it is a little warm, maybe I'll have to talk to Jason about-"

"Oh my gods! You- you're on fire!" the girl in the middle pointed to Leos head. It was flaming. Leo put his hands up and pretended like he burnt his hands.

"Ahhhh… I am!" he ran around looking like a deheaded chicken. He fell over and acted like he was unconscious. The girls screamed and started running around looking for an Apollo kid. Leo sat up and started laughing hysterically. "Look girls. I'm fine." He held out his hands and the girls starred at him.

Before he knew it he had three red slap marks across his face.

"Ow!" he called after the girls that were heading to their cabin. He grumbled and headed back to the others.

He got back to the cabin rubbing his very sore face. He opened the door and everyone starred at him. They burst out laughing. Nico snickered.

"What happened?"

"let's just say, Aphrodite girls DO slap as hard as people say." Leo rubbed his face and sat down still laughing at him. He let his slap burns subside then he smirked.

"Piper, Truth or Dare?"

"Hey, I've gone! Remember, Apollo?"

"Ya, well I still chose you."

"But- (Me- Piper, let him do it, I'm in charge here.) -Fine."

"So Beauty Queen, Truth or Dare?..."


	7. The Boy That Cried Piper

Chapter 7- The boy that cried Piper

"… So Beauty Queen, Truth or Dare?" said Leo smirking evilly and tapping his fingers together. Piper thought for a moment.

"Dare. Do your worst." She said starring down Leo. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, her eyes got wide as saucers. Leo leaned back and said.

"I Dare you to go and yell into the Ares cabin. 'Ares is a big stupid smelly boar that needs to shower more! Ditto for his kids!'" Piper couldn't believe what she had to do "And I'll come with you to make sure you do it!" Nico snicker as they stood up.

"If she really does it won't we be able to tell with the broken limbs and blood?" The group laughed but Jason glared at Nico which made Piper blush.

"Let's get it over with." She muttered as she walked out of the cabin with Leo. Leo laughed as they headed to the Ares cabin. Piper huft and lied on the ground. "This good enough?" she asked. Leo finger camerad her.

"Naw, it doesn't. here." He threw her a pack of fake blood. She grunted and spread the blood on her brow and lay there like she was unconscious.

_Leos POV_

Leo smiled at the fake unconscious Piper lying outside the Ares cabin he turned and raced towards the cabin looking like he was super worried. He burst through the cabin door panting.

"J-Jason! The Dare went- went horribly wrong! Piper- she's- she's not breathin- she-" Jason zipped past Leo and through the door. Leo followed trying to keep a strait and solem face. Jason ran up, kneeled beside Piper and picked her up in his arms. Leo had to admit, she was doing a bang up job pretending to be unconscious.

"Piper?" said Jason putting her chest to his ear. Piper stretched an arm out and touched Jasons face. Leo almost cracked up but he slowly took the camera out of his jacket where he'd been hiding it and took a photo of the scene that could have been taken strait from a soap opera.

"Jason?" Piper said in a week voice lining his face with her fingers. Her lip quivered. Leo tried not to laugh. Jason brought her close and kissed her.

Leos jaw hit the floor; he hadn't seen that coming. He held the camera back to his eye and clicked with his mouth still wide open.

_Pipers POV_

Jason put Piper down so she was resting on her elbows.

"Are you alright?" Pipers mouth stayed open, she couldn't tell whether to kill Leo or hug him for such an amazing Dare.

"Y- Ya, urrr." Was all that came out. Jason probably thought she had a concussion or something. She noticed Leo standing behind Jason his mouth wide open and holding the strange bronze camera with limp arms. Leo smiled seeing her looking at her and bust out laughing. Jason whorled seeing Leo doubling over from laughing so much.

"Leo, go get some Apollo kid. Piper needs help." Jason said. Leo laughed.

"Ya, thearapy maybe- she and- dare- ohhh!" he howled. Jason looked back at Piper.

"What?" Jason was blushing deeply.

"Well, my _real _dare was to pretend to be hurt, and Leo would go, uh, get you." She stammered whipping the fake blood from her head.

Jason stood up and hauled her along with him. Leo tucked the camera into his jacket pocket and they headed to Percys cabin. Piper could tell she was blushing, and if the colour of his ears meant anything, so was Jason. Leo was way upfront looking at what Piper suspected to be photos he had taken, she decided she _was_ going to kill him.

When they got back to the cabin everyone was whispering. They looked up.

"Piper, you okay?" asked Annabeth. Piper sat down.

"ya." She said. Leo laughed and waved the pictures in the air.

"Okay, okay. Confession time, Piper didn't actually do that, my dare was well, she pretended to be hurt and I got Jason and here." He past the pictures to Nico who was sitting on a bed. He laughed so hard he fell off the back of the bed. He past the photos around the circle. When Leo got them back he stuffed them in his pocket.

"So, umm… Piper, who's next?" asked Percy. Piper had been so focused on revenge on Leo she had completely forgotten it was her turn to chose. It took her a moment to remind herself of who hadn't gone. (Piper- Ya, Leo should have done that. Me- Oh, be quiet Piper, it's my story.)

"Thalia, Truth or Dare?..."

**Jason- Evil- check, Idiot- check, Soap character- check, what's next will I die! **

**Me- Naw, I'm not **_**that**_** mean.**

**Piper- …**

**Me- what?**

**Piper- . . . **

**Me- Oh. **


	8. Aphodite Demons

Chapter 8- Aphrodite demons

"…Thalia, Truth or Dare?" Said Piper looking at Thalia. Thalia noticed Piper was blushing deeply and so was Jason. She was happy for her little brother but he didn't seem very enthusiastic. She made a mental note to get a copy of those pictures from Leo.

"Dare." Nico starred at her.

"I thought you were afraid of Pipers Dares." Thalia shrugged. She had to admit kissing Nico hadn't been _all_ bad. Percy started snickering from the other side of Annabeth, Thalia shot him a death glare and he shut up.

"I Dare you to zap the Aphrodite cabin with electricity." Thalia didn't get why that was a Dare. She closed her eyes and felt the hairs on her arms stand up on end. She opened her eyes. Everyone was looking at her.

"Done." She said. there was a loud commotion outside. Six Aphrodite girls burst in with their hair smoking and sticking up in odd angles. the one in front looked eyes with Jason then with Thalia.

"Which one of you did this!" she screamed. Everyone was terrified- including Thalia (If you've ever seen an Aphrodite girl that has had her hair mest with, they are SCARY!) Everyone pointed absently at Thalia still starring at the girls. Thalia blinked and noticed the girls were coming after her. she stood up and tapped Aegis. Aegis grew into her shield and the girls stopped.

"You are _so _paying to get our hair fixed. Thalia Grace!" the girls stopped out. Thalia couldn't believe they used her last name. everyone starred at Piper who was smiling.

"Wha-?" said Percy. Piper held out one hand, then the other then brought them together. Her gestured said _I knew about this, and about this so they equalled this. _Thalia rolled her eyes and the tension went down and everyone laughed.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?..."

**Thalia- that was fun! I should zap the Aphrodite cabin more, but I'll blame it on Jason. **

**Jason- Hey! Why would you do that?**

**Thalia- compensation. **

**Jason- ?**

**Thalia- compensation for not bugging you for those 12 years. You know; Pranks, name calling, teasing about girls. *Wink Wink***

**Jason- *Blush and glare***

**Thalia- I created the glare Jason, don't even try. **

**Piper- *Blush* *GLARE!* **

**Thalia- *GLARE!***

**Leo- Guys, you're genna break your faces. **

**Thalia + Piper- *GLARE! (At Leo)***

**Leo- Ahy!**


	9. Surprise Attack On The Twins

Chapter 9- Surprise attack on the twins

"…Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" Asked Thalia. Annabeth pondered it for a moment.

"Dare." Said Annabeth. Thalia smiled.

"I Dare you to go kiss Travis _and _Conner Stoll." Percy tensed next to Annabeth.

"Fine." She stood up and walked to the Hermes cabin. She opened the door. Travis and Conner were in the center fighting over a camp shirt. To Annabeths relief there was only about 3 other campers in the cabin.

_Travis POY_

Travis glared at his brother. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed Annabeth at the door way. He let go of the shirt; sending Conner flying across the room.

"hey Annabeth." He said.

"You are so getting worms in your underwear." said Conner. He sat up straiter. "Hi, Annabeth."

_Annabeths POV_

Annabeth looked at Conner, then back at Travis. She composed herself and stepped over to Travis. She got pretty close. Travis leaned back slowly.

"Annabeth?" he said. Annabeth grabbed his face and stood on her tip toes pulling him down and kissing him.

_Conners Pov_

Conner was rubbing his bruised head when he heard muffled screaming, it kind of sounded like Travis Conner looked up. Annabeth was standing under Travis kissing him. She let go and Travis was just staring at the wall his mouth wide open. Conner shook his head. she was dating Percy and Travis was dating Katie. Annabeth walked over to Conner he looked up at her.

"Ummm… Anna-?"

_Annabeths POV _

Annabeth leaned over and pulled Conner into his very own death kiss. He struggled. Annabeth stood back up and jogged out of the Hermes cabin. As she headed to Percys cabin there was an uncomfortable silence coming from the Hermes cabin. She knew she'd have to explain it (very soon)

When she got in the cabin everyone starred at her.

"I did it." She said, she sat next to Percy who starred at her.

"So?" he asked.

"Stick a sock in it Seaweed brain." Just then Conner and Travis burst in. they starred so hard at Annabeth, Thalia blushed.  
>"Hey guys, I'm sorry." Said Thalia.<p>

"Why are you sorry Thalia?" said Conner.

"Because we're playing Truth or Dare and I Dared Annabeth to kiss you." Travis and Conner blushed deeply.

"Oh, cool." They said. Annabeth looked at the floor. They walked out and everyone looked at her. she was thinking about who to ask then an amazing thought came to her.

"Percy, Thalia, Jason _and_ Nico, Truth or Dare?..."

**Annabeth- Percy, Thalia, Jason **_**and **_**Nico. Isn't that against the rules? **

**Me- Possibly, just wait for the next chapter. Besides isn't there a chapter in **_**The Battle Of The Labyrinth**_** called**_** Annabeth breaks the rules? **_

**Annabeth- maybe.**

**Me- *Flips pages* Ya, here it is Chapter 4. **

**Annabeth- …**

**Nico- I'm kind of scared to see what this multi person dare/truth is.**

**Me- You should be.**

**Nico- why?**

**Me- because she- hey, you're sneaky, but I'm not telling you anything else other then it is a Dare, and the last chapter. **

**Nico- Shoot, so close.**

**Leo- I could threaten her with fire. *Flames dance everywhere***

**Nico- hmm…**

**Me- Hey Leo, you should be nice to me, I could have made Jason try and kill you after Pipers Dare.**

**Leo- … **

**Piper- STOP BRINGING THAT UP!**


	10. We End With a BANG!

Chapter 10- We end with a BANG!

"…Percy, Thalia, Jason and Nico, Truth or Dare?" Nico along with everyone else starred at her. Nico had no clue what she was talking about.

"Ummm… Annabeth?" said Percy. "You can only pick one person." Annabeth shook her head.

"I chose you guys." Said Annabeth. Nico sighed.

"Come on guys, could be fun." He said shrugging. Leo nodded.

"Ya, I agree with ghost boy, this should be fun to watch. And I've got my camera!" Leo pulled out the bronze camera and smiled crookedly. Piper snatched the camera from Leo.

"I think we've seen enough of the camera, Valdez."

"So," said Jason. "I'm guessing it's suppose to be a Dare?" Annabeth nodded. Nico was kind of terrified.

"So, what is it Wise Girl?" Asked Percy. Annabeths eyes sparkled the way they do when she's talking about archecture or strategizing a battle. Nico kind of wished he hadn't suggested they do it.

"I Dare you guys to go to the middle of the pavilion and have a big big three fight." Nico and the other big three kids starred at her.

"This should end well." Said Leo. Nico glared at him but he just shrugged.

"Alright, I guess." Said Jason standing up with Thalia. Nico hufted and Him, Percy, Jason and Thalia walked out. They got to the center of the green and Thalia stood next to Jason. Percy stood close to the water and Nico just scratched his head; confused. Thaila smiled.

Thalia POV

Thalia smiled and raised her arms along with Jason. The air hummed with electricity.

"So You think Poseideon is better then Zeus! Seaweed brain?" clouds gathered over the camp and thunder rolled loudly. Percy glared at her and Jason.

Percy POV

Percy smiled wickedly.

"Yes, I do! Poseidon is better then Zeus and Hades combiened!" he yelled. Long island sound erupted from behind him forming an 80 foot wall. The air was dry from the lack of water and the Ozone from Jason and Thalia.

Nicos POV

Nico watched as the three other looked at him. Then he got it. He held his sword out.

"Hades is Lord of the under world, kind of the dead. I will kill you for such a lie, Jackson!" The groud exploaded around Nico dead warriors walked out. A strong orra of death radiated through the air.

"We end this now!" Cried Jason pulling out his own sword. Thalia pulled out her spear. Percy uncapped Riptide.

They charged.

Theirs weapons met.

BANG!

The camp exploded.

Nico was blown back 30 feet. He landed on the roof of the burning Demeter cabin. He sat up slowly rubbing his head. Percy had been blown into a skid mark on the beach. Thalia was hanging off the weather vain by her shirt and looked terrified. Jason was flying up to get her rubbing his head.

Leos POV

Leo coughed. He had just seen Jason, Percy, Nico and Thalia explode on impact. He looked around. Piper, Annabeth, Rachel and Grover all looked worried, but okay. Leo noticed the outside of the cabin was on fire. He sighed.

"Stay, here." He said. He walked out of the cabin completely unaffected by the flames. He looked around at the burning camp. Percy was staggering on the beach which was dug out like a trench. Nico was falling off the Demeter cabin and being pelted by carnations. Jason was floating down off the Big House holding Thalia who had her arms around his neck onto for dear life.

He ran over to the Big House.

"Jason, what happened?"

"I'm really not sure." Said Jason floating to the ground. Thalia didn't let go off his shirt, she looked terrified. Chiron cantered out.

"What happened here?" he asked. Percy and Nico ran up. Nico was pulling cereal out of his hair. Leo would have laughed if it hadn't been so tense.

"I think," said Nico, spitting flower petals out of his mouth. "that, was our fault."

"I'd say that." Said Leo. Then he remembered something. "Oh, most of the valley's on fire, Percy, if you could. Like I don't care but…" Percy nodded and a wave doused the entire camp. A bunch of Aphrodite girls burst out of the cabin. 

"JACKSON!" They called. They ran up to him brandishing smoking flat irons at Percy. Leo had to admit, they looked pretty funny.

"Girls, we will have your hair fixed, now please go back to your cabin." The girls stomped off in a puff. Thalia finally let go of Jason. Leo wanted to comfort her.

Nicos POV

"Okay," said Chiron, looking at Percy, Thalia, Jason and Nico. "You caused this?" Nico sighed and they all nodded their heads. (-Leo)

"We were kind of playing truth or dare, Chiron. Sorry." Said Percy capping Riptide.

"Well then, you will have to clean it up." Said Chiron.

Hours later

Annabeths POV

Percy, Thalia, Jason and Nico scrubed the big house,cleaning off the ashes. Annabeth walked over to Percy and sat down.

"how ya' doing Sea Weed brain?" Percy grumbled sitting up and whipping sweet off his brow.

"Annabeth," he said. "I hate you _so_ much right now." The rest of the Big Three children sat up on the legs.

"Ditto."

**Leo- THAT WAS AWSOME!**

**Nico + Percy + Jason + Thalia(Especially Thalia) NO IT WASN'T!**

**Me- that was fun to write! **

**Nico- why was I being beaten with flowers and cereal? **

**Me- cause you landed on the Demete****r**** cabin, duh.**

**Nico- *grumble***

**Piper- hey, that's the end right!**

**Me- Ya, but I'm going to write another Truth or Dare, you can all expect to be in it.**

**Everyone- *Grone***

**Leo- hey Piper.**

**Piper- ?**

**Leo *Holds up the photos from chapter 7* *Snicker, Snicker***

**Piper- VALDEZ, YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD. *Chases Leo***

**Me- Alright, that's the end everyone! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Leo- Ya *Flames* *Piper's still after him* Ahhhh!**


End file.
